ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Kakarot
Future Kakarot Future'' Kakarot'' (Kakarot) is the counterpart of Goku in the Alternante Future Sagas, which take place 8 years after Dragon Ball Z made by Ninjamonster15. He is the co-antagonist in the Saiyan War (Earth's Eradication) and Saiyan War (Z Fighter Eradication) Sagas.'' Kakarot'' is the father of Grahon, ''and son of Future Bardock. Overview Appearance ''Kakarot ''is a Saiyan Elite who resembles Goku in every way, as he is his future counterpart. His hair looks the same in all forms as Goku's. The only physical difference is the clothing. ''Kakarot wears Saiyan armor, unlike Goku who wears a fighting Gi. Personality Kakarot ''has the typical Saiyan attributes: He is ruthless, destroying anything in his way without a second thought. He was made for fighting, loving to be put to the test, as any Saiyan would. He cares about nothing but himself, his pride, and eventually Vegeta, but also realizes authority, taking orders without a question. If he has not been shown dominance, he will ignore the order or do the exact opposite of what's told. If he takes the order, it's only because he sees something to profit from, like a shot to put his powers to the test, or maybe even treasure to keep to himself. Biography Earth ''Kakarot ''is the outcome of Trunks dying in the Cell Saga, causing a small "bending" in all of time and space, future and past. In one past, this caused Goku to land 200 yards away from where he landed originally. Because of this, Grandpa Gohan did not find Goku, causing Goku to not be ''named Goku, but more importantly, Goku was not dropped on his head. As Kakarot grew up, he destroyed all life on earth, including Kami, causing the Dragon Balls to be no more. Vegeta Leaving a lifeless earth, Kakarot crossed paths with the'' Future Prince Vegeta, and his side-kick, ''Nappa. Saiyan instinct demands that the two fight, but in the end,'' Vegeta'' is standing while Kakarot is on his knees. After a short argument, Nappa announces Vegeta the winner. Angry, Kakarot swears to one day he will surpass Vegeta, ''and defeat him to truly decide who is stronger. After this, ''Kakarot and'' Vegeta'' make a promise to each other to become better than the other, and the two become friendly rivals. Timeskip Not much in known between the meeting of Kakarot and Vegeta, only that the two of them achieved the legendary Super Saiyan form, and that the two were taught about the Fusion Technique and the Potara Earrings. They each learned how to push their Saiyan powers to the limits, eventually achieving Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. Eventually, Kakarot marries a female Saiyan, who's origins are unknown. She gives birth to Grahon, Kakarot's first and only child. Saiyan War Earth's Eradication Saga Thought to be Goku in the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament, Kakarot turns Super Saiyan for only a moment, punching Mr. Satan full power in the jaw, almost killing him. Thinking that this was Goku, the crowd hates Goku, throwing cans and food at him as he walks onto the ring. After Goku wins against Majin Buu, he walks into the Room for Contestants, to see himself. After a quick stare down, Kakarot walks into the Dining Hall, and eats before his next match against Goku. As Kakarot gets ready for his next match, Goku recieves the criticism for Kakarot's rash actions. Marching out to the ring, Kakarot is set to fight Goku. A short battle takes place, but when Goku sees what kind of power Kakarot possesses, he taps out, and tells Kakarot to grab on to his shoulder as they teleport away. Goku uses Instant Transmission to take them to a far deserted area where nothing can get in the way of his potential. Enraged, Goku asks who Kakarot who he is. Kakarot answers, and tells Goku that he has come to finish what Goku was sent to Earth to do: Eradicte all life. Furious, Goku becomes Super Saiyan, ready to fight. With a slight scoff, Kakarot reveals that Super Saiyan is something simple to achieve, becoming it without the slightest movement of a muscle. The battle begins, as two Super Saiyans fight without holding back. Suddenly, Vegeta appears. He sits on the sidelines, watching the brawl. Goku slides back, and rubs the blood off his lip. Looking over at Vegeta, he asks for assistance. Vegeta takes off his scouter, becomes a Super Saiyan, and without warning, flies into Goku, kneeing him full force in the ribs. Shocked and in pain, Goku shouts with anguish. On his knees, he ponders what is happening. Vegeta finally talks, telling Goku that Saiyans are sent to planets to eradicate all life, then sell it to the highest bidder. Low-Class warriors are sent to planets that have life with higher power levels. Baby Saiyans are sent to planets that have lower power leveled life. Baby Kakarot, or Goku, was sent to Earth. He was a restless and angry baby, until one day he was dropped on his head, and became a kind, loving, gentle child, forgetting his Saiyan instinct. Slowly rising up, Goku tells Vegeta he’s heard the story before. Kakarot cuts in and tells Goku that they are from an alternant future, where Earth was eradicated. Goku learns that it is their job to eradicate Earth, along with the Dragon Balls, so that they could have never existed. After being called a disgrace to the Saiyan race, Goku powers up, only concerned about his world, not his race. As Goku engages'' Kakarot'', Vegeta denies his attacks and sends Goku to the ground. Kakarot and'' Vegeta'' fly off, leaving Goku gasping for air. Kakarot and Vegeta ''slowly blow up earth city by city, until half of the world is ash by the time the Z Fighters locate ''Kakarot and Vegeta. ''The ruthless Saiyan Prince easily knocks out Krillin and Yamcha with a one-two punch for each. Goten and Gohan attack ''Vegeta together, while Vegeta proclaims his title as the Prince. Kakarot laughs, and the two engage in battle. Soon, Goku appears to lend a hand, as the Z Fighters are fighting for their lives. Suddenly, a Saiyan pod crashes near by, and Grahon emerges from the pod. Instantaniously, Grahon punches Gohan in the jaw, and kicks Goten in the chest. The two go flying, as Vegeta pops his neck. Vegeta's scouter then goes off. They are given new orders, by Cooler, to destroy earth, not just life; to get rid of the planet itself. After an explanation of what the dragon balls can do if life is only eradicated, the planet is not worth the trouble. When Vegeta tells Kakarot, ''the two plan to destroy Earth in a Final Flash and Covenant Blast. Later, the two find out that before the blast to destroy earth, Dende stored the four-star dragon ball along with himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Z Fighter Eradication Saga Believing that they are the only survivors, ''Kakarot, Grahon, ''and ''Vegeta set off to their home world, only to be interupted by Cooler, telling them to also destroy Namek, for if one survivor who knew about the dragon balls could reach Namek, that everything they had just done would be in vain. Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are the only survivors on earth. Learning of Kakarot's plan by King Kai, Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to Namek before the Saiyans do. Getting there late, Goku and Vegeta go straight to find Kakarot and Vegeta while Trunks, Goten, and Gohan stay behind to help the villagers. Goku and Vegeta come up on Kakarot ''and Vegeta, and immediately engage in battle. Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 2, while the Saiyan Elites power up to base Super Saiyan. As the battle rages on, Goku and Vegeta start to grow weak. They start to get sloppy and lazy in their techniques and are hopeless to do anything about it. As the two hurdle towards the ground, Goten and Trunks catch them, setting them softly on the ground. Gohan arrives, and together, the three of them start to advance towards ''Kakarot and Vegeta. Without warning, Grahon knocks all three down, clothes-lining Gohan and Trunks, kicking Goten. The Elites advance towards Goku and Vegeta, laughing as they beat the already defeated Saiyans into the ground. As Goten sees this, he breaks the barrier of his human genes, that Gohan had already broken. Goten became a Super Saiyan 2. With his new profound power, Goten knocks Grahon away with a simple flare of his power level, then sends him into the air with an extreme collage of punches, and a Kamehameha. Goten then gives power to all his friends and family members, allowing Goku and Vegeta to get back into the action. Seeing no other way, the two Saiyan Elites power up to Super Saiyan 3, and unleash the true power of a Saiyan Elite. Within minutes, Goku and Vegeta are powerless to defend themselves. The Super Saiyan 3's beat up and down on what's left of the Z Fighters, when Goku suddenly stops in mid-fight, and talks to King Kai. King Kai tells him if he doesn't get the Sayians to Other World, Namek is going to die, for Other World is the only place that can stand that much raw power and not destroy itself. Using an Ki lock, which Goku has never used before, Goku transports everyone to Other World. Seeing that this is now just a game, Kakarot ''and ''Vegeta use the Potara Earrings to fuse, becoming Vegettot, toying with Goku and Vegeta. Grahon is engaged with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, who are trying to get to Goku and Vegeta to help. Seeing no other way out, Goku asks Goten, Trunks, and Gohan to distract them long enough for them to fuse together. Using Solar Flare, both Goku and Goten blind Vegettot and Grahon, giving Gohan enough time to take on Grahon while Trunks and Goten take on Vegettot. Using the vital seconds, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, and go to war against Vegettot. Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Technique, and Gogeta emerges. With a chance at v ictory, Gogeta fights Vegettot, while Gotenks and Gohan fight Grahon. King Kai informs Gogeta that Dende has found the Four Star Dragon ball in the endless Hyberbolic Time Chamber, and is now on his way to help. He tells Goku personally that it should take him 30-45 minutes to make the other six dragon balls. As the battle rages on, Goten and Trunks are punched so hard the lose fusion. Gohan then awakens his power, and becomes Ultimate Gohan, unlocking his true potential. Dende appears in Other World, with the Four and Seven Star Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta split, their 30 minutes up. As the battle rages on, Dende only has 2 minutes till all the Dragon balls are restored. He announces it, and Goku, distracted, acknowledges Dende. Using Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim, Vegettot spilts into Vegeta and'' Kakarot'', and immediately Kakarot holds Goku in a head lock. Grahon beats Gohan, Goten, and Trunks into the dirt, and quicly grabs Goten and Gohan by the hair, forcing them to look a t their father. Vegeta charges his Final Impact, and shoots it at Goku, as Kakarot uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way at the last second. As the Final Impact pierces Goku, Dende fully restores the dragon balls. He looks up to tell Goku, only to see him being held up by Kakarot with a huge hole in his chest. Kakarot ''drops Goku, and his limp body hits the ground. Petrified, Goten and Gohan are hopeless to escape Grahon's grip, when Trunks fires his Burning Attack into Grahon's back, forcing him to release his grip on the two. Goten rushes to his father, holding his head in his arms. Awakening the full power of his saiyan blood, Goten transforms into Ascended Super Saiyan 2. Advancing towards ''Vegeta, Goten unleahes his true power, giving Vegeta a run for his Zeni. Realizing that Goku can't be brought back to life due to dying by a Paradox, Vegeta cries out in anger for not being the one to defeat Goku. Ascending to Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta advaces towards Kakarot and Vegeta, a fight he no longer has a need to win. Goten and Gohan work together, and with the assistance of Trunks, the three Super Saiyans defeat Grahon with a Brothers Kamehameha and Trunk's Heat Dome Attack. With Grahon out of the way, the four Z Fighters can focus on Kakarot and Vegeta. With every attack failing, Vegeta comes up with an idea: fake Kakarot out into thinking he's Vegeta. It would only work with the assistance of Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks all tackled Vegeta, and flew away 100 feet, while Vegeta told Kakarot to fuse with him. Realizing that the fusion could be eternal, or not work due to the uneven power levels, Vegeta sacrafices himself to stop the Elites. King Kai, gaining wind of Vegeta's plan, tells Dende to wish for Vegeta to have an even power level as Kakarot. Vegeta uses the approach of "Lets get this finished with now" to appeal to Kakarot, and the two fuse. Now with Vegeta in their sights, Vegettot advances towards Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Doing everything he can to foucs on Vegeta and only Vegeta, Vegeta uses his Ki to lock on the Saiyan Elite. Vegeta tries to explain that he is not the Z Warrior, but the Elite. Not taking the excuse, the Kakarot side of Vegettot unleashes a Final Flash to kill Vegeta. Using Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim, Kakarot splits. After a second, Kakarot realizes that something doesn't feel right. Vegeta explains that he killed his partner instead of him. Angered, Kakarot unleases his Covenant Blast, but the Final Flash, Heat Dome Attack, Masenko, and Kamehameha meet it in the middle. As the blasts stagger in air, the Spirit of Goku helps out with a Super Kamehameha. The blast is just enough to over power Kakarot. His final words are "THIS IS NOT THE END...IT'S ONLY BEGUN!!!" The Legendary Insanity Saiyan Five days after the Saiyan War, Vegeta tried to wish most of the Z Fighters back using Dende's Dragon Balls, as well as wishing back Earth, and everyone killed over the past 6 days. As the wish was being granted, Vegeta realized who all he wished back: the Future Saiyans. Vegeta tries to change his wish, but it is too late. As the Shenron revives all humans, and everyone killed over the past six days, Shenron stops, as he announces that there is a flaw in the wish: Goku can not be brought back due to the Time and Space Paradox. Vegeta, shocked beyond belief, tries to find a way around the principle. Having no success, Vegeta wishes back everyone but Goku, unable to change the degree of his wish (meaning he is unable to wish for something else, allowing him to prevent the Future Saiyans to be revieved). As everyone is revived, Vegeta tells the Z Fighters about Goku, and that they must prepare themselves for the return of the Future Saiyans. Power Future Kakarot is far more powerful than Goku. It is not said how he got beyond Goku's power, since essentually they are the same person. The way Kakarot achieved Super Saiyan Base, 2, and 3 is never said, nor the time he did. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Kakarot has the ability to sense life energy. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Kakarot ''and Vegeta'' use this ability quite often when battling strong foes, or just want to get the fight over with. *'Instant Transmission '– Kakarot learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat before he and Vegeta destroy it. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently, as it is one of his most valuable abilities. Kakarot also somehow learned how to use this technique to travel through time. He is the only known Saiyan to do so. *'Covenant Blast' – This is Kakarot's main Ki attack. Modeled after Goku's Angry Kamehameha, he unleashes a powerful blue-aura blast out of one hand. *'Anti-Equilibrium Dynasim' (Unequal Energy) – Kakarot and Vegeta are the only known Saiyans to achieve this ability. Focusing their energy on themselves, one lowers while the other highers their energy level, allowing them to spilt, since fusion can only happen between two peope with the same power level. Forms Super Saiyan Kakarot is never showed turning into Super Saiyan for the first time, but the first time it is seen is whe n he flares his power level to punch Mr. Satan out of the ring. His power increase immensely, and he relies more on instinct than knowledge. His hair becomes Gold, and sticks up. His eyebrows also turn gold, and his eyes turn green. His body becomes more muscular, and he loses some sense. Super Saiyan 2 Kakarot's next level after Base Super Saiyan. Not much changes other than his hair and his power level, but he gains an electric aura. His hair becomes thiner and more erect, with one piece of it coming down his face. His power increase even more than in Base Super Saiyan, and he relies that much more on instinct, losing more sense. Super Saiyan 3 This is the highest limit of Kakarot's power. His power increases 100 fold of his power in Super Saiyan 2. His hair becomes long and coarse, flowing down to his lower back, and loses his eyebrows. He is souly set on defeating or killing whatever he is up against in this form. In this form, he reveals his Super Covenant Blast, which is 5 times more powerful in this form. He loses all sense in this form, relying souly on instinct. In this form, simply unleashing his full power can destroy solar systems, without even attacking. For this reason, King Kai told Goku to take the battle between him, Vegeta, and the Z Fighters on Namek to Other World, so the Namekian Dragon balls wouldn't be destroyed. Fusions Vegettot Vegettot is the fusion of Future Vegeta ''and ''Kakarot with the Potara Earrings. This fusion has Vegeta at the more dominant side of the controls. This fusion resembles Vegito in most features. The only difference is the attributes. Vegettot is more ruthless and enraged, finding humor in chaotic events. Super Kageta Super Kageta is the result of the Fusion Technique between Vegeta and'' Kakarot''. This fusion has Kakarot at the more dominant side of the controls. As Vegettot does Vegito, Kageta resembles Gogeta in most features. The only difference is the attributes. Kageta is more serious, only doing what he has to to get the job done, even if it means to go outside the Saiyan Pride, if he needs help. Super Saiyan 3 Kageta Super Saiyan 3 Kageta is basically the same as Super Kageta, only his hair grows and his eyebrows disappear. His power increases 100 fold, but it is only useable for 5 minutes due to the power it emmits and it takes to keep the form. Super Saiyan 3 Kageta has only been used twice, once against Mecha Broly, and once against Grahon-Insanity Form. Both battles only lasted less than 30 seconds, due to SSJ3 Kageta's immense power level. Trivia *''Kakarot is the one of four characters to achieve Super Saiyan 3; The others are Goku, Gotenks, and ''Future Vegeta. *''Kakarot'' is one of three characters along with Future Vegeta and Vegeta Jr. to have no record of when or how he became a Super Saiyan. *''Kakarot'' is the only Saiyan to come to Earth with no scouter; this is because he knows his own power level would mess up the readings. *''Kakarot'' and Vegeta are the only characters who have had the intentions of killing Goku when they killed him. Gallery 2013-09-21 11.08.08 pm.png|Vegettot and Kageta 2013-09-21 10.59.52 pm.png|Kageta Super Saiyan 3 2013-09-21 10.32.59 pm.png|''Kakarot'' Super Saiyan 2 2013-09-21 10.25.42 pm.png|''Kakarot'' Super Saiyan Base Angrykamehameha.jpg|''Kakarot's'' Covenant Blast 2013-09-21 08.33.54 pm.png|Gogeta VS. Vegettot 2013-09-21 06.17.39 pm.png|''Kakarot'' Super Saiyan 3 Future Kakarot.png|''Kakarot'' Super Saiyan 2013-09-21 11.27.20 pm.png|''Kakarot'' SSJ2 2013-09-21 11.26.51 pm.png|Future Kakarot Extra Information *The story was made by Ninjamonster15 *None of the pictures on this page do I own *''Alternant Future Sagas'' is an unofficial Dragon Ball Z series *''Future Kakarot'' is an unofficial Dragon Ball Z character Category:Fan Fiction Category:Future Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Antagonists Category:Character Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Pages made by Ninjamonster15 Category:Characters Created by Ninjamonster15